leprechuanfandomcom-20200216-history
The Leprechaun/Rebooted Timeline
The Leprechaun is the main antagonist of Leprechaun: Origins. He is a creature who kills anyone who attempts to steal his gold. Biography Backstory The village where the Leprechaun stays at was formerly a mining center for gold obtained in a nearby cavern. The Leprechaun owns the gold that the villagers sought after. Hamish and the villagers refused to return the gold and didn't want to leave the village. In return for the gold, the villagers have to sacrifice at least two humans each year as "compensation". The leprechaun lusts after gold, but it can be repelled by a certain symbol, the same one carved into the monolith, which serves as a barrier beyond which the being cannot get out. There was another monolith symbol barrier at the leprechaun's cave; however, when the villagers mined the cave and took the gold, the cave collapsed, causing the leprechaun to escape 15 years ago. Leprechaun: Origins A young couple, Catherine and Francois, are attempting to escape from a figure who eventually catches and drags Francois to his death. It also grabs hold of Catherine just before she arrives at a monolith in a grassland. Four American college friends, Sophie, Ben, Jeni, and David are vacationing at an Irish countryside at Sophie's behest. That night, Jeni investigates a ruckus outside and glimpses a figure sprinting past the window. She wakes the others, who discover that Hamish and Sean had locked them up. A figure suddenly enters the cottage through the fireplace and forcibly takes Jeni's gold earring. After a brief struggle which sees David's leg being bitten by the Leprechaun, the four escape the cottage and race to the village hall, where they hide in the cellar. They are confronted by Hamish, who are then tied to trees as offerings for the Leprechaun. The Leprechaun arrives and rips out Jeni's golden tongue ring. David manages to get the Leprechaun away from Jeni, but the beast slashes his torso, also cutting the rope, allowing him to break free and release the other three before he is attacked and killed. The remaining trio head back to the cottage to set a trap to kill the Leprechaun, but the Leprechaun tricks Sophie and Ben into striking Jeni with their axes, killing her. Death Sophie and Ben fetch Hamish's truck but are cornered by the Leprechaun inside the village hall. The Leprechaun eventually gets hold of Ben and kills him by ripping his spine out. Though cornered by Hamish, who is still intent on sacrificing her, Sophie is saved by Sean, who pushes Hamish into the cellar out of guilt for letting his father and the villagers sacrifice so many people over the years. The Leprechaun kills Hamish in the cellar, much to Sean's devastation. Meanwhile, Sophie boards Hamish's truck but crashes midway while trying to avoid the Leprechaun. She resumes her escape on foot and when the Leprechaun finds her she distracts it with gold coins, then decapitates it using Francois' knife. Category:Characters